Gotahm High school ( temporada 1)
by Darriot Von Maggots
Summary: La secundaria de Ciudad Gótica comienza el año, con acción, suspenso, humor, traición, dolor, dramas adolescentes crudos como esta vida, Arkham contra GOthan hasta en la secundaria...LEAN Y DEJEN REVIWES.
1. Chapter 1

**Holitas mis queridos engendros del mal, aquí les traigo este primer cap, me llegaron algunos mensajes por el inbox y decidido…este fic se hace y punto…y los que se opongan…bueno, nadie les obliga a leer esto, disfruten y reviewen (verbo inventado por mi)**

Una mañana normal en la agitada ciudad de Gotham, en una adinerada casa en un barrio de casas enormes ,de fachadas lujosas y elegantes, grandes jardines muy bonitos, calles pavimentadas, residida por magnates, políticos, empresarios, en resumen la aristocracia de la era actual, llamada por los policías "la zona de nubes" por lo calmada que era, llamada por las personas lejanas a ella "los palacios" y por sus residentes era simplemente su casa, básicamente era una de las mejores caras , de dicha ciudad dormitaba sin preocupaciones un joven de 16 años, que perdió a sus padres a los 12 años por la bala de un desconocido, que tubo que vivir con su mayordomo toda su vida, mientras administraba la empresa de sus padres desde muy joven, siempre tratando de ponerse a prueba para librarse del miedo, era el estrago de una guerra interminable y ahora era un príncipe urbano, un magnate adolescente de cabello negro un poco largo y enmarañado, tez blanca, cuerpo muy ejercitado, de rasgos notablemente masculinos, dormía en una cama kingzise, con sabanas grises y con las paredes llenas de posters de Man in black, Misión imposible, Operación dragón, X-men y cosas de adolescentes, un juego de pesas, algunos libros, una vieja katana (herencia de su padre), un muñeco daruma en forma de pera de boxeo, fotos variadas de su familia y un aro de basquetball en la puerta de su armario, lo típico en cualquier chico adolescente, un chico normal, puesto el haber muerto sus padres, tener que dirigir una empresa multimillonaria desde los 13 años, ser el magnate más joven de Gotham….era bastante normal.

El despertador sonó a las 7 de la mañana y con pesadez en el cuerpo Bruce lo apagó con algunos golpes

-cállate….por favor, cállate- dijo golpeando el aparato repetidas veces hasta tirarlo de su respectivo mueble y tener que desconectarlo directamente de la corriente- aahww, hoy….voy a la escuela- ¿Qué porque lo dice de esa manera?...porque ese, oficialmente seria su primer día de escuela….todos esos años se había criado y educado en casa, desde los 3 años, por eso se levantó con entusiasmo y a la vez con nervios, ¿cómo sería la dichosa Gotham High?, esa era una buena pregunta ya que esa no era solo porque entraría a Gotham High la escuela secundaria mas grande de toda Gotham, entraría a la división mas prestigiosa, ya que dicha escuela se dividia en 3 secciones para poder encapsular a dichos alumnos que eran casi 3000….era de esperarse el estar nervioso; así que no deparó en los famosos "5 minutos mas" se levantó, se dio una ducha, levantó un poco de pesas, golpeó el muñeco daruma, se vistió con una camiseta negra con una sudadera gris, con unos jeans, converse, un gran reloj tipo ejecutivo, se peinó y bajó a desayunar, con Alfred, su mayordomo y mentor, casi su "abuelo" o algo asi…tal vez su amigo, se deslizó por el barandal de las escaleras y se encontró con el ama de llaves, una mujer de unos 22 años de piel oscura , cabello en trenzas y sonrisa blanca como la nieve, que había sido como su nana por un tiempo cuando se rompió una pierna y una costilla haciendo ciclismo, desde entonces se volvió su amiga

-hola Liz- dijo bruce amablemente

-hola, Bruce …¿primer día de escuela?- dijo ella cordialmente

-sí, estoy nervioso…- dijo el rascándose la nuca

\- ay, mira no le estés, ten…-le cuelga un amuleto tiki muy bonito- es para la suerte- dijo acariciándole la mejilla

\- gracias…- dijo el mirando el amuleto y recibiendo un cálido beso en la mejilla- apúrate, que se te hace tarde

-CIERTO, DESEAME SUERTE- dijo marchándose apurado

-NO LA NECESITAS…- gritó amigablemente- ay, ese muchacho, tan apurado como su padre- dijo la mujer para sus adentros con una nostálgica sonrisa.

-buenos días Alfred- dijo amistosamente entrando al gran comedor donde encontró un gran desayuno y a una personita muy especial degustándolo mientras conversaba con Alfred- buenos días amo bruce-dijo respetuosamente el hombre

-BARBARA- dijo el feliz de ver a su amiga sentada ahí- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues….papá me dijo que como era tu primer dia de clases, te ayudaría a integrarte a esa escuela tan "especial"-dijo ella con un tono muy amigable, ella era la mejor amiga de bruce, su única miga mas bien, una chica pelirroja que sujetaba su cabello en coleta, con lentes y apariencia sencilla, hija del comisionado de policía de Gotham, con un gran sentido de la justicia y un gran corazón

-oh, vamos Bárbara, solo es una escuela- dijo el tomando su desayuno, mientras Alfred le servía su café, siendo agradecido con un simple movimiento de cabeza

-no es solo una escuela, es Gotham High, tiene tantos alumnos que necesita 3 directores, tres edificios súper enormes, 2 comedores, 2 gimnasios, las canchas se van turnando, 2 vestidores para chicos y 2 para chicas, 2 seremonias de graduación por separado, en fin, es como una sociedad encerrada en un mismo lugar, mira…te explicaré como funcionan muchas cosas allá, como son tres divisiones tendrás que aprender a diferenciarlas, la primera el la división "Garcia" por el director Anthony García, en esa iremos tu y yo, también se le conoce como la zona "de cuatro hojas", "triple siete", etc porque los de la otra división nos consideran suertudos

-por qué?-

-se supone que los que vamos en esa división gozamos de una cierta clase de "privilegios", por tener una posición académica favorable como es mi caso, tener vínculos muy especiales con el sentido político de esta ciudad, es decir todo aquello de las "familias influyentes" y todo eso o bien, por gozar de una buena economía, por esas tres razones te suelen dar becas universitarias, pero en la última, es un poco mas sucio el proceso ya que las autoridades educativas suelen salir con la excusa de haber tenido un buen desempeño y otorgando becas sin argumentación solida, pero solo es por conveniencia de la institución; mi padre ha tratado de evitar eso, por eso, me pide que no mencione demasiado el hecho de que el es mi padre, también por eso trato de tener buenas calificaciones, yo te recomendaría que hicieras lo mismo, trata de no valerte mucho de tu dinero, tu apellido o tu fama, mantén un bajo perfil , aunque muchas veces es difícil entrando a la "mejor división de esa escuela" , y ya que nuestros padre pagan unas cuotas un poco mas altas, se consideraría que esa es la "división rica" de Gotham High… por eso tenemos , los mejores equipos, tenemos mejor oportunidad de entrar a la universidad, te va a gustar, solo que por las razones antes mencionadas, muchas personas te va a tomar un poco de…

-rencor? Odio? Querrán romperme la cara?- dijo adivinando lo que su amiga iba a decir.

Si, supongo, eso te lo explicare allá….y en cuanto a la escuela en general, de como es el ir a una escuela así, pues…, no se, casi podría llamarla una prisión - dijo ella tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja

-entonces debería llamarse "Blackgate high" no te parece?- dijo bruce amistosamente

-si claro,- dijo antes de terminar su desayuno- gracias por el desayuno, Alfred- dijo ella cortésmente

\- de nada señorita Bárbara, oiga, su padre no iba a…- dijo el hombre antes de ser interrumpido por la chica

-oh cierto…- encendió la televisión y vio a su padre dando una conferencia de prensa- ese es mi papá- dijo ella orgullosa

-si, es tu papá- dijo bruce mirando el televisor junto con ella- ¿es sobre la ley de protección a los jóvenes de la calle?, por todo aquello del secuestro de chicos y todo eso…- dijo bruce atento a la t.v

-si, el está muy casado con esa ley, es muy altruista ¿sabes?...aun en una ciudad tan caótica, el sigue luchando por lo que es correcto…- dijo la pelirroja mirando orgullosa el televisor, con una mirada cariñosa- es el mejor- dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa en la que bruce no pudo evitar fijarse

-_Y les prometo que el departamento de policía de ciudad Gótica, luchará por mantener a estos jóvenes lejos de la calle, luchará por ver florecer el futuro de esta ciudad- _dijo el susodicho hombre desde el televisor, y acto seguido se escucharon muchos aplausos, entonces ellos se intercambiaron unas miradas amistosas y bruce dijo:

-Debes estar muy orgullosa- dijo serio, como siempre

\- lo estoy….- dijo con mirada pensativa y esa misma sonrisa encantadora, para luego dirigirse a su amigo-¿listo?- dijo tomando su mochila

-si…espero- dijo haciendo lo mismo- adiós Alfred, nos vamos con Manolo- dijo caminando con Bárbara, afuera de su casa y subiendo a un hermoso Ferrari negro- hola Manolo- dijo saludando al chofer de la familia, un hombre moreno de unos 40 años con ojos grandes, cejas pobladas y, barba algo difuminada y acento muy particular, era buen amigo de bruce

-buenos días," muchacho" (N/A: las comillas significan que está hablando en español mexicano), bruce- dijo haciendo una seña con su sombrero- ¿listo para la escuela?- dijo el mirándolos por el espejo

-si, - dijo seguro de si mismo

-y usted, señorita Bárbara, ayudará al amo bruce?- dijo el hombre sin perder la formalidad y arrancando el auto

-Manolo, ya puedes dejar de hablar así, ya pasamos la reja- dijo bruce dirigiéndose al hombre

-qué bueno- dijo sacándose la gorra- entonces, ¿quieres algunos consejos de tu "compadre" Manolo?- dijo el chofer con una cordial sonrisa

-depende…¿me ayudaran?- dijo el algo dudoso

\- pues, número uno nunca, pero nunca llegues llamando la atención, eso no te ayuda el resto del año, número dos, no intentes ligar el primer día, quedas como todo un "sonso "- bruce puso cara confundida

\- un qué?-dijo el sin entender esa última palabra

-un tonto, "mijo"- dijo el aclarando- número tres, y esta es muy importante…no te le despegues a Bárbara, ella cuidara de ti, en especial cuando llegue la "novatada"-dijo el dando un par de volanteadas

-que es eso?- dijo el muchacho confundido

\- es una especie de bienvenida- dijo Bárbara aclarándole a su amigo- solo que algo….violenta

-VIOLENTA?¡, "uuujule mi niña" , te rapan, te tiran a la fuente, te pintan cosas, te dan una "madriza" de la que te has de acordar y por si fueran poco, te tiran el almuerzo y esperan que te lo comas de donde haya caído…- dijo en un tono un poco teatral, antes de notar la cara de nerviosismo del muchacho entonces suavizó el asunto diciendo- o por lo menos asi era en mi escuela- dijo estacionándose

-este. Si, gracias por el aliento Manolo- dijo bruce un poco nervioso con algo de sarcasmo.

-cálmate bruce, esta es una escuela privada, no pasa eso al menos no muy seguido- dijo ella calmando a su amigo

\- gracias, Bárbara – dijo el, más calmado

\- ya llegamos-dijo Manolo

-bien…ADIOS MANOLO- dijeron ambos al unísono

-MUCHA SUERTE, "CHAMACOS"-dijo el hombre partiendo del lugar, dejando a los muchachos frente a esa gran escuela, de aspecto antigua, con paredes grises que parecían centenarias, con grandes enredaderas trepando por las gradas, enormes canchas donde unos chicos estaban jugando futbol americano, unos grandes edificios, con gárgolas en el techo, con muchas flores en los jardines, un equipo de porristas practicando una rutina que lucía muy compleja, montones de chicos deambulando por todos el lugar, diferentes caminares, vestimentas, peinados, voces, desde los cerebritos más sumisos, hasta los rebeldes más alocados, miles de almas contenidas y retenidas en un solo recinto, que era solo un limitante mas de su libertad, una excusa de la sociedad para prepararlos para alguna clase de futuro, miles de historias por contarse….eso era una escuela, eso era Gotham High

-ya es hora- dijo Bárbara dándole aliento a su amigo- vamos- dijo tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndole adentro del edificio, causándole una cálida sensación al pelinegro. Salieron del auto y entraron a la escuela, Bruce se sentía muy nervioso al notar que todas las miradas se posaban sobre el con diferentes expresiones, algunos susurros" ese el el mini Wayne'" "¿Qué hará aquí?" "escuché que entraría a la "triple siete" " "que no entraría a la granja de locos?¡…no te creo" " es tan guapo" "¿Cuánto a que compró el lugar con los "estirados""…., esos mi otros cuantos cientos, el solo mantuvo un semblante frio y erguido, elegante, indiferente a ello, a sabiendas de los nervios que le causaba estar captando una que otra mirada femenina, excesivamente sugerente. Caminaron guiados por Barbara que conocía la institución como la palma de su mano y se detuvieron frente a una puerta que decía "Dir. Anthony Garcia"

-bien, llegamos, aquí te orientarán con el plan de estudios y eso, se bueno ¿, me tengo que ir- le da un inocente beso de amigos en la mejilla- suerte

-gracias- dijo Bruce cordialmente antes de entrar por esa puerta.

Mientras, el joven magnate se preparaba para otro capítulo (en cierto modo) en su vida, al otro lado de la ciudad, en uno de los barrios popularmente conocidos como "de mala muerte", esos lugares que las madres siempre prohibían a sus hijos, los lugares favoritos de los policías violentos, los gangsters de poca monta, familias pobres, madres adolescentes, drogadictos fracasados, desempleados, en resumen los hijos no deseados de esa ciudad, la fase mas cruda de esa gran metrópoli , el drama humano en su más pura expresión, los casos más trágicos, los bolsillos más vacíos, calles llenas de sueños y hogares rotos, los policías le llamaban "la zona de riesgo", los ricos "el infierno de asfalto", los residentes "su hogar", pero no se fíen de las apariencias, muchas veces los casos más memorables son los que nacen de los lugares más inhóspitos, un ejemplo: un chico de 17 años que había engañado a los trabajadores sociales desde que tenia 6 años diciéndoles que su madre había muerto y que nunca había conocido a su verdadero padre, el ni siquiera sabía si su madre o su padre estaban vivos, los engañaba hasta hoy, diciéndoles que tenía 20 años solo para librarse de los hogares temporales y poder vivir por su cuenta, el mismo que no estudiaba ,pero trabajaba como comediante para una loca mujer dueña de un cabaret, Mooney Fish, la única persona que podría contratar a un joven con suficientes antecedentes penales como para salir de la cárcel a los 70 años, con identidad inespecífica y sin futuro alguno; conozcan a Jack Napier,pero solo deja que sus amigos le llamen J, un chico de cabello desordenado como su mente, extrañamente teñido de color verde, como sus ojos, de piel severamente blanca que le gustaba rematar con un poco de maquillaje, con una sonrisa muy particular que le gustaba resaltar con lápiz labial, con mirada psicótica que le gustaba resaltar con sombras moradas, delgado y alto; estaba dormido en una cama individual que bien, podría ser para un niño, en un departamento pequeño con paredes reyadas, adornos de fiesta, globos, muchas cosas con temática circense y letras que simulaban risas ´pintadas en la pared con pintura roja "hahahahaha" por todos lados, algunos posters de Sex pistols, The adicts, Bad religión, Rancid, The exploited y fotos de payasos siniestros, todo menos un adolescente promedio a punto de entrar a una escuela privada súper prestigiosa , con la ayuda de su querido abogado Fredie, el bastardo que le había ayudado a pasar bajo el radar desde los 13 años, le debía cosas, eso si….por no mencionar que le debía que no lo mataran antes de cumplir los 15 años. El estaba completamente dormido hasta que su celular sonó, era Freddie

-que?¡- dijo ,j fastidiado y algo adormilado con el cabello sobre los ojos

-j, soy Fred, ¿estabas dormido?- dijo el hombre al otro lado la línea

\- nooooo, estaba fumando hierva con La reina de Inglaterra ¿nos acompañas?- dijo sarcásticamente el joven, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-muy gracioso-dijo devolviéndole el sarcasmo-…oye, paso por ti o que?- dijo el hombre cambiando de tema- recuerda que hoy tienes que ir a….

-a mi primer dia de escuela, si ya lose- dijo fastidiado, mientras trataba de levantarse, una vez levantándose y dejando ver su delgado y pálido torso con algunos tatuajes un poco grandes, un cráneo negro en el brazo izquierdo, una baraja de puros comodines quemados en el hombro derecho, una calavera de Misfits en el cuello, una daga negra en llamas ensangrentada con un cráneo en la empuñadura en el antebrazo derecho, una calavera con un sombrero de copa y un cigarrillo con un letrero "bad men" en el hombro izquierdo , unas mascaras teatrales en el antebrazo izquierdo, una bomba de mecha negra con espinas de metal con un letrero de "anarquía" en las costillas, sin mencionar algunas cicatrices como rasguños, balazos, quemaduras, etc

\- no me lo tienes que recordar, aaahhhw, pero bueno. No, no pases por mi, yo iré por mi cuenta en mi motocicleta.

-seguro?

-si, no te preocupes, estaré pronto allá

-genial, oye….- se detiene en seco- no estas ebrio o si?- dijo con un tono insinuador pero a la vez reclamador

\- no desde ayer, pero no me des ideas que esto no es muy divertido que digamos…-dijo el chico con un tono divertido-adiós ,te veo allá – le cuelga- bien, es hora….- entonces va y toma una ducha rápida con agua prácticamente helada y se coloca su vestimenta diaria,: su camiseta de The adicts, una camisa de botones color índigo, con una chaqueta de cuero con muchas púas y parches, unos pantalones morados con correas, su collarín de púas y unas botas militares negras (N/A: como esta imagen fs70/f/2013/264/5/9/punk_rock_joker_by_ ) , peinó su cabello para luego despeinarlo, se colocó el maquillaje y le regaló una sonrisa al espejo para luego salir de su apartamento y subió a su auto modelo Dodge Challenger de 1969 verde claro con negro y morado, con el volante forrado de felpa morada, los asientos con diseños de leopardo rojos, parrilla con púas y placas delanteras "smilex 06", producto de una muy afortunada escapada a Las vegas y un comodín escondido, arrancó a toda velocidad con dirección a Gotham High, al llegar analizó el edificio mientras estacionada su motocicleta- con que…- mira el edificio- esto es gotham high- observó las instalaciones, observó a cada una de las personas que caminaban por ahí, algunas, demasiado típicas, otras no tato pero a la vez muy comunes, chicos de todo tipo, todo lo que veía le parecía aburrido, chicos haciendo lo que les dicen, dentro de un gran edificio del que no pueden salir "_como en el reformatorio" _pensó el chico, siguió analizando su futura escuela hasta que vió a unas lindas porristas practicar sus rutinas- súper…- dijo con una sonrisa y encendiéndose un cigarrillo antes de penetrar en la escuela, al entrar se encontró con todo un caos de personas deambulando, cada quien en lo suyo, a lo que solo sonrió y dijo- mira nada mas….jeje esto será divertido- dijo prestando especial atención a toda esa turba de adolescentes, le divertía ver a tantas mentes, tan "patéticas", tan "inocentes" un montón de niños ricos, presumiendo quien era el mas suertudo "delirantemente estúpido" pensaba el, un montón de chicos normales, inocentes y aburridos listos para "jugar" con ellos ,le parecia tan gracioso ….pero lo que le divirtió mas era ver como se le quedaban viendo con diferentes clases de expresión, caras austadas,intrigadas, extrañadas, seguidas de todo tipo de susurros a sus espaldas "y ese quien es?", "dicen que se escapó de Blackgate y que se esconde aquí" "dicen que vende y usa drogas" "dicen que mató a un policía" "es tan extraño" "esta usando maquillaje?¡" "valla imbécil" "pues yo creo que es lindo"….

-que lugar tan gracioso jejejeje- dijo por lo bajo el peli verde y su celular volvió a sonar…otra vez freddie- que quieres?- dijo con cierta acritud

-sabes en que división quedaste?-dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea

-no lo se…- se saca la colilla de la boca y la pisa- en la de los dotados, listos, inteligentes supongo-dijo sin mucho interés en su conversación

-error, dijeron que no podías entrar allí- dijo cortante el hombre

-que?¡….espérame, espérame;¿ no dijiste que por eso tuve que hacer el test de IQ para entrar?, dijiste que "me asegurarías la universidad" y no se cuántas porquerías más- dijo jugando con su encendedor mientras hablaba con freddie

-si, pero tus….antecedentes penales no fueron muy favorables, además de que tuve que decirles que tu padre está desaparecido, que no has vivido con nadie responsable de ti desde los 13 años, que trabajas en un bar siendo menor de edad, que tu expediente debe mantenerse en secreto para algunas personas, que tu antidoping no salió muy limpio que digamos, si no es que fue una verdadera vergüenza , que estuviste en un correccional del que te escapaste, que estuviste metido en asuntos no muy limpios, que solo cursaste 3 años de la primaria, solo hiciste uno de secundaria y nunc a hiciste el preescolar, que ganas la mitad del salario mínimo, que tomas drogas psiquiátricas para contrarrestar delirios de memoria, arranques de ira y otras cosas….el caso es que no te aceptarían en esa división ni aunque te faltara un brazo- dijo el hombre con un tono ansioso

-y creí que era por algo malo jejeje- dijo sínicamente el chico

\- no es gracioso, imbécil….bueno como sea, lo bueno es que los de la segunda división si te aceptaron-dijo aliviado el sujeto

-segunda división?'-dijo , J, confundido

-si, tal vez no entres a la privilegiada, pero al menos cumplirás con tus 6 semestres de preparatoria y ya dependerá de ti ir a la universidad

-entiendo y, esa dichosa división es….- dijo tratando de adivinar como estaba el asunto

-mejor, ve a la oficina del director Jeremy Arkahm y lo verás por ti mismo, el te orientará….cuídate y….no hagas nada estúpido-dijo colgándole al joven

-gracias- dijo sarcásticamente el peli verde- entonces solo tengo que ir con el…director Jeremy….-dijo para sus adentros el confundido joven revisando la carga de su teléfono- demonios¡, no se donde queda….- dijo el frustrado sin saber precisamente hacia donde buscar entonces comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a los jardines centrales, gigantes, elegantes y se notaba que muy antiguos, entonces vio que algo se movía desde unos arbustos muy abundantes, se acercó para ver que estaba pasando pero no parecía haber nada- hola?- dijo asomándose entre las ojas

-shhhh no quieres que nos encuentren- dijo alguien detrás de dichos arbustos

-quienes?- dijo el chico confundido

-los matones..- dijo esa voz en forma de susurro

-matones?- dijo j confundido

-si….eres nuevo cierto?- dijo la voz ,aun sin mostrar quien estaba atrás de ese arbusto

-si…- dijo J, con algo de duda y desconcierto mezclados con diversión

-eso me temía…entra- dijo jalándolo de las mangas y metiéndolo en el arbusto, revelando a un chico rubio de complexión delgada, medianamente alto, con grandes ojeras, vestido con camisa, chaleta y pantalones de colores extravagantes como naranja, rojo, blanco, violesta y negro, con diseños muy fuera de lo común y un sombrero de copa color vino con muchos alfileres, con guantes de cuero y botas negras con agujetas anaranjadas, se notaba que ese chico no era muy normal que digamos….y eso le agradaba a J

-que pasa?- dijo J, desconcertado

-mira, sucede que los matones me están buscando para "hacerme pagar" por una simple bromita que les hice y me estoy escondiendo- dijo el chico nervioso asomándose entre las ojas, para luego voltear a ver al peliverde- por cierto, me llmao Jervis, Jervis Tectch todos me llaman Jerv- dijo el rubio de manera amistosa

-Jack Napier, pero todos me llaman J y descuida, todos los tipos grandes y rudos que pude alcanzar a ver están entrenando en el campo de futbol, no necesitas esconderte como un estúpido conejo- dijo el chico sonriente divertido

-gracias a Dios- dijo el rubio aliviado

-oye…- J, se sacude las ojas- me puedes llevar a la oficina del director Arkahm?- dijo j, saliendo junto con Jervis

-ah, te mandaron con los renegados, eh?, bueno…..por lo mismo de que hace dos minutos estabas escondido conmigo en las plantas, no me sorprende demasiado-dijo Jerv

-renegados?- dijo j, algo disgustado

-descuida, yo también voy allá, tengo que plantearle algunos agravios a ese bastardo encorbatado, espero que escuché al menos la dieciseisava parte de ellos- dijo Jervis

-entiendo, bueno y…llevas mucho aquí?- dijo J, trtando de hacer platica

\- si, desde la secundaria, quería trasladarme a la división avanzada, pero mi mamá no pudo pagarlo todo, así que me quedé el esta división, por lo menos hasta que mamá consiga trabajo – comentó Jerv- y tu..de que escuela vienes?

\- de ninguna en especial, digamos que mucho tiempo estuve en la posición de….nini- dijo J, con un tono dramatizado ligeramente con una tonalidad irónica.

\- ah, tu eres el rebelde sin causa del que todos hablan?- dijo Jerv con una sonrisa sarcástica

\- sep, creo que mi fama me precede- dijo J

-y valla que si, la mayoría de los chicos te tienen miedo, los otros te odian y la mitad de las chicas también te temen y la otra te desea hmm, nada mal para u nuevo- dijo Jerv con una cara impresionada y relajada

\- y solo han pasado- mira su muñeca- 10 minutos- dijo J , haciéndose el sorprendido

-nuevo record-dijo bromeando el rubio

-quieres saber todos los rumores que han esparcido sobre ti?- dijo Jerv insinuante

-suéltalos- dijo J entusiasmado

-sep, a ver cual te gusta mas….un niño que huyó con el carnaval y fue echado por matar al dueño, un joven mafioso con asuntos pendientes con El Padrino que se esconde aquí , en esta institución de mierda o….un loco que se escapó de Arkahm buscando la destrucción del mundo- dijo Jerv co tono teatral y una gran sonrisa- que tal?

-pues, buenos, interesantes y el del carnaval estuvo bueno, con un toque de verdad en cada uno, pero ¿Quién sabe?...por su puesto yo no- dijo con ese tono teatral, de Hannibal Lecter con Jerry Lweis muy característico

-eres raro…- dijo Jerv- me agradas- dijo chocándola con su nuevo "amigos"- te veré luego….- se detienen frente a una puerta- aquí es…suerte- le da unas palmadas en el hombro

-pues…gracias- atraviesa la puerta despreocupadamente

DE esta manera nuestros dos protagonistas se conocieron en la recepción de los directores, era extraño como dos puertas conducían al mismo lugar y de ese lugar te conducías a lugares diferentes, dos puertas divididas por un escritorio, un par de plantas, un despachador de agua y una anciana secretaria fueron testigos de la gran electricidad que existía entre los dos, pero no de la buena…

-_valla niñito rico- _pensó el peliverde al verla vestimenta, las postura y el semblante del azabache

-_que tipo tan extraño_\- pensó el chico de cabello oscuro al ver a su peculiar acompañante

Entonces cada uno atravesó la puerta que les correspondía cada uno con cierta intriga y desconcierto por el otro…esto se iba a poner interesante.

**A los que les gustó….., que bueno y dejen reviews y a los que no…que pena ya lo leyeron, dejen comentarios**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holitas mis queridos engendros del mal, perdón por dejar este proyectito tan abandonado durante todos estos meses, pero es que el trabajo y mis otros fics me absorbieron, además de que sentí que en este archivo en particular mis fics no lograban levantar como yo quería, pero bueno, yo tenia ganas de ponerme a escribir sobre este fic, por aquello de ser vacaciones y se le vienen a uno muchos recuerdos sobre la secundaria y asi..X3…por lo mismo aquí me voy a ayudar de algunas anécdotas que he tenido en la escuela que siempre me matan de la risa y em hacen pensar "WTF¡ con nuestra vida XD" por eso , supongo que debo ponerle mas ganas a este asunto, ya que es el proyecto mas grande (que al menos he planeado) hasta ahora, pero es que todo este tiempo estuve moldeando varias historias, pero siempre tenia que darles alguna especie de ilación y ya ven, dejo las excusas y empiezo con este fic, que espero, ya levante un poco….DEJEN REVIEWS Y EL GUAPO JERVIS LES REGALARÁ UN CONEJITO BLANCO XD (en este fic yo me lo imaginé mas o menos guapillo :/)**

Bruce entró en la oficina del director con aires maduros y calmados como le solían caracterizar, haber crecido rodeado de adultos formales y ricos no fue en vano para crear a un joven serio, educado, mesurado en las palabras pero a la vez simpático, claro, con algunos típicos rasgos de cualquier adolescente, como el ponerse nervioso con las chicas guapas o preocuparse por su imagen ante los demás, al entrar en la oficina encontró a un hombre sentado detrás de un escritorio con una computadora, tecleaba algunas palabras, luego ojeaba algunas hojas, se acomodaba los lentes, y volvía a escribir, era alto, de piel morena, de pelo negro, con un porte serio, imponente y sofisticado, usaba un traje azul oscuro, mucho gel en el cabello y frente a su computadora estaba una placa escrita en dorado que decía "Dir. Anthony García" , Bruce se sentó frente a el y con paciencia esperó a que le prestara atención, viendo que no ocurría , carraspeó disimuladamente , atrayendo su atención:

-Ah, señor Wayne, es muy silencioso…- dijo retirando los lentes de su cara y dejándolos sobre la mesa

-solo, no me gusta llamar la atención Sr. García…- dijo el con seriedad

-eso veo, pero por lo que los jóvenes comentan, le es muy difícil mantener eso…- dijo con una sonrisa ligera

-si, es un poco extraño, ya sabe, caminar como si nada y a tus espaldas escuchar mil y un voces diciendo otras mil y una cosas..- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la nuca.

-si, bueno, hay que remarcar que para esta ciudad tu existencia no pasó desapercibida, ni tampoco para esta escuela..-dijo reclinándose sobre su asiento juntando las manos

\- ¿en serio?...me refiero, sé que mis padres eran parte importante de la burocracia de Gótica, pero…sobre la escuela, no se si…- dijo bruce

-si….verás, tus padres fueron los que nos sugirieron, apoyaron y respaldaron de muchas maneras el sistema de las divisiones que tenemos….- dijo el hombre con serenidad

-si, Bárbara me habló de eso..- dijo Bruce confundido

-si, verás, entes éramos una institución autónoma de fondos tambaleantes, que contenía a todo tipo de estudiantes aquí, mayormente problemáticos o con…diferencias psicológicas muy fuertes…- dijo con cuidado en sus palabras

-dice, que antes era una escuela caótica?- dijo deduciendo a lo que el director se refería

-exacto, por eso, tus padres, al darse cuenta de eso, me contactaron y me sugirieron un sistema en el que los chicos con problemas recibirían ayuda y apoyo especial que los que tenían una posición mas acomodada, ahora, tenemos dos edificios, este cuenta laboratorios de química y robótica, talleres de carpintería, artes, música, teatro, psicóloga, consejero, además de una piscina y canchas de bascketball y football, aunque estas las tienen que compartir con los de la otra división, también el gimnasio y las áreas de recreación, supongo que no tiene problemas con eso…- dijo el director con seriedad

-por supuesto que no…- dijo bruce

-bueno, con todo e introducción, le doy la bienvenida a nuestra escuela , dijo dándole su carnet de estudiante y su horario de clases

-gracias, señor…- dijo Bruce

-ah, y cuando puedas, ve con a la oficina de la Doctora Young, para el chequeo rutinario psicológico, no es nada serio…- dijo el con una sonrisa

-gracias…- dijo antes de retirarse, pasó por la recepción y salió al pasillo donde ya había muchos chicos alistándose para sus respectivas actividades, algunos se dirigían a un pasillo en específico, quiso ver a donde se dirigía ese pasillo, que parecía estar casi escondido, su vista se fijó en un grupo de chicos que se veían diferentes al resto, en especial uno muy alto, musculoso, con la piel…veré, escamosa, con ojos casi de reptil, brillantes, cabello castaño oscuro, peinado en picos, inspiraba temor, más que nada y más con la mirada asesina que le dirigió, como si se lo fuera a comer justo en ese momento, entonces, justo cuando iba a averiguar a donde se dirigían esos chicos, unas manos cubrieron sus ojos, de manera juguetona

-a ver, si no adivinas quien soy me das un dólar..- dijo de manera juguetona un chico que estaba detrás de él

-John?...- dijo Bruce sorprendido, entonces el chico salió de detrás de él, era un poco más bajo que él, era castaño claro, de ojos opacos, de piel blanca, medianamente delgado con una camiseta azul y unos jeans azules, era buen amigo de Bruce, desde que eran niños, junto con Barbara, podía decirse que habían crecido como hermanos hijos de otras madres, el era simpático, un poco mas extrovertido y menos serio que él pero podía ser él mismo con el y pasar un buen rato sin cosas de "Wayne Interprices" y cosas de esa naturaleza, ser un adolescente con su amigo, en pocas palabras

-por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a inscribir acá, hermano?- dijo animadamente revolviéndole el cabello a su amigo, sacándole algunas risas.

-por que no sabia que estabas aquí…- dijo sonriéndole a su amigo

-bueno, ahora podremos estudiar juntos…- dijo John feliz

-no por favor- dijo bromeando juntando sus palmas en forma de plegaria

-ay, que chistosito- dijo Blake siguiéndole el juego- bueno, ¿no habías venido con Barbs?- dijo refiriéndose a Bárbara

-bueno, si , pero tubo que ocuparse de algunas cosas y me dejó aquí, solo, en este caos…- dijo dramatizando ligeramente

-pues no esta tan mal, cuando los "safados" se van a su cueva…- dijo por lo bajo y bromeando despectivamente con el azabache- todo se vuelve completa y absoluta paz

-safados?- dijo bruce algo molesto pero a la vez confundido por el comentario de su amigo

-si, mira, los tipos que van a Arkham, no suelen estar muy sanos de la "azotea"- dijo Blake con cierto humor

-no deberías burlarte de ellos, digo, quien sabe por lo que han pasado…- dijo bruce con su seriedad habitual

-cálmate, solo bromeo, aunque…- le pone una mano en su hombro- te soy sincero, si hay gente con la que no te recomendaría meterte seria con esos tipos, por tu seguridad, hermano, algunos son…peligrosos- dijo por lo bajo el castaño.

-ahora de que hablas?- dijo bruce

-bueno….- piensa un poco- mira, te contaré una historia, que ocurrió aquí mismo, cuando el sistema de divisiones apenas estaba en la carpeta de "tal vez", lo único que se hacia era apartar de cualquier manera posible a los chicos problemáticos o con "asuntos mentales especiales" de los demás aunque no se notaba casi, ellos tenían un receso a parte y eso, pero hubo un chico llamado Jonathan Crane, el era un prodigio, listo, seguía las reglas, sacaba puros dieces, un genio de las matemáticas, la química, en fin…. Bueno, con todo y eso, no….no estaba bien de la cabeza o no se, nadie jama se le acercó por el miedo que daba y con creces se lo habia ganado, el….el punto era que era un loco, era extraño, no hablaba con nadie, se sentaba solo, usaba sopa negra ajustada, desaliñada, usaba púas por todos lados, tenia una mirada del diablo que te ponía los pelos de punta, usaba el pelo despeinado al estilo de Edward Manos de tijeras, siempre tenía cara de zombie y , en fin, daba miedo, se sabía que el tipo tenía algo mal en su mente, algo asi como un sociópata, entonces un dia, unos tipos le habían tirado sus útiles y le habían metido su cabeza al inodoro, el no hizo nada al respecto, ya que para el era habitual que los tipos del equipo de football, hay muchos idiotas alrededor del mundo, el caso es que el nunca protestó, era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado…. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue esa que suele terminar con la cordura y el raciocinio de muchos chicos…- dijo jhon antes de ser interrumpido por bruce

-drogas?- dijo bruce

-chicas..- afirmó John antes de continuar con su relato

-su nombre era Sherry Squires, era una chica del sur, bonita, buena bailarina, lista, con una hermosa sonrisa, de familia rica y todo, el caso es que era el mejor partido para cualquier chcico que se respetara, un ganador, un chico popular, pero a el en serio le gustaba, piénsalo, "la joyita del sur", la chica mas genial de la escuela, el sujeto solo era un friki renegado social, si comprendes algunas reglas de los adolescentes, sabrás que estos dos elementos no se juntan, la chica pasaba por completo de él, ella estaba con un sujeto, deportista y todo, llamado Bo Griggs, era un completo idiota, pero sucede que en la secundaria a las chicas mas hermosas y geniales les encantan esa clase de especímenes- dijo con fastidio y una sonrisa resignada- ella rechazó cruelmente al chico, ahí es donde su paciencia y templanza se rompió, un dia, despues de una fiesta de fin de cursos, en el estacionamiento, el sujeto se disfrazó de Espantapájaros, muy terrorífico, por cierto, fue a donde estaba la feliz pareja a punto de salir del estacionamiento ,Griggs tenia algunas copas, ya, entonces brincó frente a ellos asustando a la chica provocando que chocaran contra un muro, ella tubo un colapso nervioso y el tipo solo se rompió la nariz , despues empezó a pasar lo mismo a diario, un espantapájaros misterioso asustando a los estudiantes, no solo con su disfraz, el sujeto conocía a fondo todas y cada una de las fobias humanas habidas y por haber y las usaba en contra de todos, venganza o rencor, posiblemente era eso lo que lo impulsó a traumar de esa manera a tantas personas… - dijo Blacke dramatizando, apretando las mejillas del chico con miedo

-como cuantas?- dijo bruce

-42…- dijo john

\- que miedo…- dijo bruce con una cara impresionada

-seeeh…- dijo Blacke con algo de drama

-y luego- preguntó bruce que ya se habia interesado por la historia de la clase de chicos que llegan a ese lugar , solo podía pensar en una cosa "que locura", era algo bastante sorprendente.

Luego que?- dijo blacke sin prestar atención a lo que acababa de decir

-la historia…- le recordó Bruce

-aahh, si la historia, bueno , el chico fue suspendido y lo mandaron a Arkham …- pausa dramática- colorín colorado- sonrisita infantil- …el cuento ha terminado- dijo con neutralidad

-bieeeen….- dijo Bruce con una ceja alzada

-bueno, y que clase te toca ahora?- preguntó John para cambiar de tema

-a…- lee su horario- Historia Universal con el Profesor Ghul…- dijo leyendo el papel para que luego el chico lo abrazara con un solo brazo

-GRACIAS, ESPIRITUS DEL CIELO….- se separa de él- te toca conmigo…- pone una mano en su hombro- me has de acompañar al infierno, mi amigo- dijo con aires fúnebre fingidos

-no me digas….a poco es tan malo- dijo bruce con sarcasmo

-nooo, solo que Mr Ghul da miedito…- dijo Blacke encogiéndose de hombros

-oh, vamos Blacke, no debe ser tan malo…- dijo Bruce restándole importancia

-si como no, espera a que lo conozcas…- caminan hasta una puerta donde se encontraba el salón del maestro Ghul

-vamos, John, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- dijo bruce con ciertos aires de ligereza mientras John solo se frotaba los brazos nerviosamente, entraron al salón y solo esperaron a que el profesor entrara y Bruce ni se imaginaba la clase de hombre que atravesaría esa puerta, ni la clase de relación que llegarían a llevar…

**Con J….**

El peliverde estaba sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio, con la mirada baja, las puas de los hombros de su chaqueta rosaban sus mejillas, estaba sentado encorvado con las piernas abiertas con una pierna recargada sobre la otra, con su reproductor Mp3 a todo volumen, escuchando "God sabe the Queen " de uno de sus grupos favoritos de toda la vida despues de Los Adicts, tarareaba moviendo la cabeza y jugando con sus dedos, mientras el hombre detrás del escritorio hablaba con el hombre sentado junto a él, ese hombre tras el escritorio era el dichoso director Jeremy Arkham , el que dirigía la División Arkham , el tenia entendido que era un segundo edificio, aunque no pudo ver ningún segundo edificio cuando llegó, sinceramente no le importaba mucho, ese hombre usaba un traje gris, era de piel clara, se veía notablemente mayor y usaba anteojos, ojeaba una carpeta haciendo algunas muecas y asombro y molestia, esas carpetas contenían el expediente del joven que no podias creer que perteneciera a un chico de 16 años, aunque…al director no le sorprendía ver cosas de ese tipo; y el sujeto sentado al lado del peliverde era su querido abogadillo Frederick, Freddy , para el chico, los hombres hablaban sobre los tramites finales de la inscripción de J, al joven le importaba un comino eso, entonces el hombre hizo una seña señalándolo a él y Frederick tubo que sacarlo de su apatía:

-JAY…- llamó el hombre pero el peli verde no le hacia caso

-JAY..- llamó mas fuerte, pero el joven seguía metido en su música, entonces Frederick tomó el cable de los audífonos y los jaló fuertemente, molestando al chico, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-TIERRA LLAMANDO A JACK…- dijo meintras jalaba el cable con fuerza

-aaauuuh…- j se quejó frotándose los oídos (todos sabemos que no es nada lindo que te jalen los audífonos de las orejas), dijo con molestia en su rostro- numero uno, no vuelvas a hacer eso y numero dos, sabes que odio que TU me digas asi….- dijo el chico sin establecer contacto visual con el hombre

-que mal, porque ese es el nombre que tu madre te puso…- dijo el seriamente

-una razón mas para odiarlo…- dijo el joven entre dientes

-que dijiste?¡- dijo el abogado con un tono severo

-nadaa…- dijo el joven encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa cínica

-bien, Jack Napier…- dijo el hombre tras el escritorio leyendo la carpeta y luego volteando a ver al chico- cierto?...

-si… dijo el en un suspiro de fastidio y rodando los ojos

-aquí dice que estuviste en un reformatorio…- dijo leyendo el documento- es eso cierto?- dijo el hombre

\- por que tengo que responder eso?- preguntó el joven a fredercik con una mano en su frente

-porque yo te lo digo…- dijo el hombre con seriedad

-bieeen…- dijo el chico con fastidio- seeeh, estuve durante 8 meses, a los 14 años….- dijo el chico sin establecer contacto visual con el hombre, sin dejar esa sonrisa entre molesta, cínica y casi permanente

-por que cargos?- preguntó el director, el chico solo rió por lo bajo poniendo una mano en su frente y luego por su cabello, su pierna izquierda empezó a moverse rápida y constantemente, señal de su incomodidad y molestia.

-por agresión a un trabajador social, robar en una tienda de discos, vandalismo y….- hace una pausa- oh¡, resistirme al arresto- dijo el chico despreocupadamente

-por lo que veo, tu te quedarías ahí durante poco mas de 3 años…- dijo el hombre con neutralidad

-es correcto..- afirmó el chico con una sonrisa mas amplia y fijando sus ojos en los del director, provocándole escalofríos de ansiedad al hombre que solo los disimuló

-y ¿dices que estuviste 8 meses?- dijo el hombre

-si…- dijo el chico sin prestar interés

-que pasó? Te escapaste acaso?- dijo el hombre sin dejar la firmeza

-mmm, si y no…- dijo el chico sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro cosa que empezaba a incomodar a los hombres sentados junto a el

-a que te refieres?...- j estaba a punto de responder a la pregunta hasta que Frederick decidió interferir para evitar cualquier cosa, el estaba consciente de que ese chico era un caso que debía manejarse con pinzas, prácticamente.

-resulta…- dijo callando al chico que solo se encogió de hombros y se reclinó sobre el asiento, sin borrar su sonrisa- que, Jack- el chico rueda los ojos con fastidio-, pues….tiene, asuntos en su …- se toca la cabeza- mente, no muy….el asunto es que el juez le dio libertad condicional siempre y cuando, tomara un "tratamiento especial", para padecimientos de índole psiquiátrica – dijo el hombre con cuidado en sus palabras

\- ya veo…- dijo el director- no se preocupe, aquí tenemos el mejor departamento de ayuda psicológica y psiquiátrica, además de disciplinaria, para chicos en esa situación, el estará en buenas manos- dijo el hombre con firmeza pero a la vez serenamente, aliviando al sujeto del portafolio, el chico simplemente, no prestó atención.

-bien, Jack….- saca un documento de un cajón y se lo entrega mientras el chico decía entre dientes

\- y dale con ese nombrecito-dijo con uan sonrisa forzada

\- este es tu carnet y tu horario, te voy a pedir que te presentes en el despacho de la Doctora Leland, en algún espacio entre clases, es para….- lo ve de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada, deduciendo la situación mental del chico- el examen psicológico…- dijo con trabajo.

-gracias, director Arkham…- dijo Frederick mientras estrechaba la mano con el director y j solo se levantó y se largó aliviado, al salir se despidió de Frederick, con un saludo bastante informal, después de una conversación típica entre los dos, y una especie de despedida.

-Dios, que clase de idiota…- dijo el chico con una risita

-tu no eres el mejor para decir eso…- dijo el hombre sin establecer contacto visual, después revisó su teléfono y se acomodó el saco- bueno, ya tengo que irme , tengo que ir a defender a OTROS locos- dijo viendo su reloj de marca fastidiosamente cara.

-creí que yo era tu consentido...- dijo entre una risa seca mientras se ponía en cigarrillo en la boca y el hombre le ofrecía fuego con su encendedor igual de caro que su reloj.

-eres el que me hace sentir que ser abogado no es tan aburrido…- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

-el señor "Mustang del año" busca nuevas emociones?- preguntó J con una voz fingida, riéndose de la situación frívola, acomodada y presumida de su "abogado"

-si como no...- dijo con sarcasmo antes de chocar los puños con el chico- nos vemos….- dijo despidiéndose- no te metas en problemas…- dijo el hombre con algo de humor.

-¿con quien crees que hablas?...- dijo el con una risa entre sus palabras, el hombre se fue sin nada mas que decir y J siguió caminando por el pasillo, fumando casi involuntariamente, con la mirada perdida en la nada,cuando algo captó su atención, entonces se encontró con el chico que conoció entre los arbustos que estaba corriendo, mas bien huyendo, junto con otro chico unos 3 cm mas bajo que él, de cabello castaño oscuro, delgado, pálido, con grandes gafas, una camisa verde bajo un chaleco negro con diseño de sudoku, pantalones verdes y un morral lleno de libros, se notaba que era un geek por excelencia, los dos parecían huir de algo, ¿de que?, no sabía, entonces el chico del sombrero se escondió detrás de el , siendo seguido por el chico de las gafas

-que onda?- dijo j entre sorprendido y divertido por los chicos

-ah, hola…- dijo jervis con nerviosismo- J, ¿cierto?...- dijo el chico reconociéndolo de los arbustos.

-lo conoces…- preguntó el chico de las gafas con los mismos nervios

-mas o menos…- dijo jervis – bueno, ya entrados en gastos, ¿Cómo te va?- dijo con naturalidad el rubio

-pues…- dijo J extrañado por el cambio de ánimo tan brutal del chico, de estar nervioso y asustado, a estar calmado y relajado- bien..- dijo con naturalidad y una sonrisa calmada- su director, es…- dijo buscando la palabra correcta para describir a ese sujeto- una nueva clase de…- dijo antes de ser interrumpido por el chico de las gafas, que era notablemente mas bajo que él.

-…de idiota con aires de grandeza por ser el que maneja este sistema conformista, lleno de favoritismos e idiotas con propósitos capitalistas, al que algún retrasado se le ocurrió llamar escuela?- dijo Eddie con naturalidad y con un dedo en el costado de sus gafas.

-no lo hubiera dicho mejor, hombre…- dijo el chico de ojos verdes chocando los puños con el chico de las gafas.

-por cierto, soy Edward Nashton, todos aquí me dicen Nygma o simplemente Eddie…- dijo el chico castaño

-soy Jack Napier, todos los que conozco me llaman J, y como ya te conozco….- dijo J con una sonrisa simpática que se le contagió poco a poco al chico de las gafas

-emmmm…Ed, tu cara se retrae hacia tus mejillas…- dijo jervis extrañado de la sonrisa de Eddie

-lo se, jerv…no es mi culpa, es que su….- dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír señalando la sonrisa constante del peli verde

\- mi sonrisa es contagiosa?- dijo el chico

-sii, como lo haces?- dijo jerv empezando a sonreír de la misma forma- Dios, es como los bostezos…- dijo el rubio tocándose las mejillas

-es peor que un bostezo…- dijo Eddie frotándose las mejillas para tratar de quitar la sonrisa

-si, dicen que la risa es contagiosa, así que por eso yo la propago por este aburrido mundo…- dijo J con algo de teatralidad

-mentalidad de comediante, maquillaje al estilo de un payaso, cabello brillante y camiseta de los Adicts...- dijo Eddie analizando las características visuales del chico frente al…Jerv, aquí tenemos un nuevo candidato a payaso de la clase- dijo Eddie chocando el puño con el rubio

-doy el ancho?- dijo J bromeando

-bastante…incluso podría decir que TU eres el ancho...- dijo Jervis

-bueno, de hecho yo…- dijo J acomodándose la chaqueta antes de que lo interrumpieran los gritos de los chicos que vieron a la gran bestia de la que huian en un inicio….un conejo blanco de ojos rojos que saltaba directo a ellos, a J solo le ganaron las carcajadas, mientras los chicos se ocultaban uno detrás del otro, el peli verde solo caminó hasta la criaturita y la cargó acariciándole la cabeza, mientras los chicos solo lo veian con extrañeza y miedo a la vez, Jervis sacó un mini bozal y una jaula pequeña- como pueden huir de este amigo…- dijo acariciando la cabeza del conejo que le fue arrebatado por el chico de los lentes

-ven acá pequeña criatura del mal…- dijo tratando de no acercar al animalito a su cara.

\- uff, eso estuvo cerca…- dijo jervis aliviado

-ustedes si que son raros..- dijo J- como huir de este…- dijo antes de ver a esa pequeña criaturita brincar contra las paredes de la jaula, con un chillido algo molesto como si quisiera comérselo, algo bastante perturbador- Wwoo…- dijo J apartando el dedo rápidamente del conejo- que es esa coooosa?...- dijo J con algo de asombro en su cara

-Rookie…- dijo Jervis con naturalidad

-Rookie?- dijo j extrañado por el nombrecito

-un experimento loco, de este sombrerero aún mas loco…- dijo Eddie dándole palmaditas en el sombrero a su amigo

-no toques mi sombrero….- dijo Jervis apartándose de Eddie- ahhh, y este amigo, si esparte de mis experimentos de neurociencia, es que aspiro a ser un gran neurocientifico algún dia, por eso experimento con el sistema nervioso de los roedores ya que es bastante parecido a un humano, intento logra cambios de conducta drásticos en este conejo, antes, debiste verlo, era una lindura, ahora es un mounstro carnívoro y feroz, lo que intento hacer es volverlo otra vez una lindura con un tratamiento que no altera su ADN ni su fisonomía, no lo lastima…- dijo entusiasmado el chico rubio

-y eso es para que?- preguntó J

-imagina curar degeneraciones de la conducta humana con un tratamiento, rápido, eficaz e inofensivo, adiós drogas, psiquiatras, manicomios y esas cosas….- dijo Jervis con una cara de esperanza y motivación

-lo imagino y me gusta…- dijo J

-si, seria bueno salvar a la parte dañda de la humanidad, pero para eso necesitamos "estudiar"..- dijo Eddie apurando a Jervis para ir a clases

-lo se…- dijo acompañando a su amigo , entonces volteó a ver a J- J NO VIENES?- dijo jervis, j solo los siguió mientras hablaban de cosas variadas, las visiones de jervis sobre la evolución de la neurociencia con su gran intelecto, la aspiración de Eddie de ser el mejor detective del mundo, sus inventos, su gran ego intelectual, las curiosidades del sombrero de Jervis, el humor raro de J, que solo a ellos les divertía, la fascinación por Lewis Carroll de Jervis, cosas random en resumen, caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta con dos botones al costado y Eddie presiono el único que estaba entero, entonces los tres entraron, eso era un ascensor….esto empezaba a ponerse raro.

-ahora, J, vas a conocer la división Arkham, prepárate…- dijo Eddie haciéndole honor a su apodo de .

**La próxima semana, un nuevo cap….AHORA SI, LO VOY A SUBIR, LO PROMETO SOBRE LOS LENTES DE EDDIE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holitas mis queridos engendros del mal, he aquel capítulo que llega a revivir a Gotham High, ahora con mas entusiasmo, con mas ganas, mas ideas, mas….mas reviews si no es molestia, que Goree lo necesita ;)…en fin, comenten cual fue su momento favorito en el capítulo, o qué les gustaría que pasara y no olviden COMENTAR, RECOMENDAR, PROPAGAR, APOYAR, DIFUNDIR, VOLVER A COMENTRA, AGREGAR Y HACER FELIZ A GOREE CON ESO Y NO PIERDAN TIEMPO QUE LOS PRIMEROS 10 REVIEWS RECIBIRÁN UN ROOKIE GRATIS :3**

Entraron a ese ascensor, las paredes eran de color rojo gastado , estaban llenas de manchas de humedad vuelta lama, bajo el tapiz podía apreciarse perfectamente las cuarteaduras y los cables descarapelados, los botones estaban rotos y pegados con cinta adhesiva, el suelo rechinaba con cada paso resignado, podías sentir el pesar de los jóvenes que pudieron pasar por ese suelo, la única luz con la que contaba era una bombilla parpadeante con un sentido mas o menos macabro, aquello parecía sacado de una maldita película de terror, el peliverde observó con expectación todo, guardando esas imágenes en su cerebro, miró al rubio con mirada temerosa, miró al castaño con manos temblorosas, con pasos pesados y lentos, parecía un camino hacía el calvario, Jack apenas y pudo centrarse en que se dirigía a donde pasaría los siguientes 3 años de su juventud y cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Jervis simplemente acomodó la correa de su mochila sobre su hombro y con un poco de resignación apartó el cabello que caía sobre su cara, Eddie se acomodó los lentes y suspiró profundamente, en cambio el peli verde solo alzó una ceja con expectación y en su rostro se dibujó un gesto de confusión, duda e intriga ¿qué demonios era ese lugar, que tenían que mandarlo bajo tierra?, lo descubriría en ese mismo momento.

-esto es…- dijo el peliverde sin saber qué palabras usar -…¿por aquí se supone que entramos a la escuela?- preguntó confundido.

-sep…- dijo Eddie con un poco de enojo en su rostro, se notaba que odiaba esa situación.

\- que asco …- dijo el chico con un gesto de fastidio y dejándose caer sobre la pared del ascensor.

-verdad?...- dijo Jervis con un poco de desánimo.

-y espera a que conozcas a los maestros…- dijo Eddie con un escalofrío de nervios recorriéndole la espalda- dan miedito…

-neh, me gustan los sustos…- dijo J, disminuyendo la importancia al asunto.

-entonces llegas preparado…- dijo Eddie con las manos empezando a temblarle un poco, al parecer algo allá arriba le causaba miedo, J pudo notar eso, mirando su tembloroso pulso y su respiración un poco entrecortada.

-estás bien?...- preguntó Jervis al castaño.

-s-si, es solo que…- dijo mientras sus ojos empezaban a abrirse como platos, entonces comenzó a rascarse la cara con movimientos temblorosos y a respirar un poco más rápido-…n-necesito q-que…Jervis, Jervis, no quiero subir…e-ellos me van a….NO, NO VA A PASAR- dijo él nerviosamente.

-tal vez no llegaron a la escuela hoy…- dijo Jervis intentando calmarlo.

-y si no?, yo no…no, no voy a hacerlo- dijo el castaño con ansias en su voz.

-dijiste lo mismo el año pasado…- dijo Jervis con un poco de fastidio y cruzando los brazos.

-el año pasado ellos no…- entonces una turbulencia interrumpió la discusión, esa turbulencia era señal de que ya habían llegado a su destino.

-llegamos…- dijo J con naturalidad, como si nada fuera importante en ese momento…qué equivocado estaba. Al abrirse la puerta, pudo ver algo que no pensó volver a presenciar desde los 13 años, las paredes eran completamente grises, con algunos rastros de pintura de un color perdido entre grafitis y la agonía de esas paredes, parecían haberlas traído del correccional donde lo habían metido, ese escenario le hacía volver a escuchar las macanas de los policías golpear los barrotes de las puertas, podía escuchar las llaves sonar otra vez en un eco fuerte que viajaba por los pasillos, los perros ladrando enfurecidos, las voces llenas de ira saliendo de las celdas de donde salían jóvenes manos capaces de muchas cosas, sus pupilas se dilataron con ese flashazo de recuerdos taladrando su cabeza, entonces una campana lo hizo volver al mundo real, donde los pasos de todos los chicos eran extrañamente menos monótonos, aquello no parecía una escuela, los casilleros eran negros, con miles de grafitis hechos con clavos y marcadores, cosas pegadas y rastros de ellas, estaban abollados de las puertas, en las paredes habían marcas de viejos posters que habían sido arrancados, en las paredes podías ver viejos golpes, en el suelo se sentía el miedo, y al entrar a ese pasillo, se encontraba un viejo letrero descolorido y rasgado hecho de una lona olvidada en un sótano que volvía a ver la tenue luz blanca y parpadeante que tenía ese lugar "Bienvenidos estudiantes", se leía, era una leyenda un poco siniestra si observabas ese ambiente con atención, Jack respiró el aire, no se sentía fresco y limpio, siendo un joven fumador, no es que necesitara un aire limpio, siendo quien era no necesitaba algo bueno, solo algo que no lo dejara salir, según decían las personas que se habían hecho cargo de él a lo largo de su vida. Para ese par que ya conocía ese lugar era normal aquello, un rubio de perfil derrotado alimentaba secretamente a esa pequeña bestia de nariz rosada que ocultaba en su mochila, a Jack le causó un poco de gracia que le diera tocino crudo.

Edward miraba temeroso a todos lados, como esperando que una bala le golpeara la cabeza en ese momento, a Jack no le sorprendería que alguno de esos tipos trajera un arma, aunque no era como si le asustara eso; observó al pasillo y las caras que cruzaban por ahí, un par de guardias, lo más parecidos a policías enormes e intimidantes, caminaban asechando las vidas de los estudiantes, con ojos de buitre, Jervis evitaba mirarlos, Eddie no hacía algo diferente, Jack los veía con odio. Las caras que transitaban por ahí eran todas diferentes, chicos que intimidaban con posturas retadoras, miradas peligrosas, perdidas, derrotadas, pudo notar a una chica que se daba de golpes contra el casillero, un chico que los guardias estaban cateando rigurosamente, pero lo que más le impacto fue ver a un chico enorme, de un metro noventa más o menos, con la piel semejante a la piel de un reptil, sus ojos estaban vacíos, eran negros casi en su totalidad, su ceño siempre estaba fruncido, era enorme, su ropa estaba rasgada, sus manos tenían vendas manchadas con algo que parecía sangre, su camiseta de tirantes blanca, estaba muy gastada y manchada con lo mismo que sus vendas, era musculoso, parecía con el poder de romper un fémur con los dientes, usaba una gran sudadera con capucha, caminaba apartando con su presencia a todos, Eddie se pudo terriblemente nervioso y Jervis tomó su mochila con mucha fuerza, el oji verde pudo notar que le temían terriblemente, y como no…ese chico parecía llegar de una escena del crimen, tenía mirada asesina, fría y muerta. Desde la mirada de ese chico podía ver que ese lugar no era normal, ni la mitad de lo que el chico nuevo esperaba…bajo tierra, con chicos como los que tenía a su lado y frente a él, era una bomba de tiempo…lástima que no pudo saberlo en ese momento.

El sujeto se le quedó mirando a Jack de una forma extraña, parecía que ambos habían notado algo, Jack se lamió los labios y sonrió de manera torcida. Al parecer ese era su lugar.

-no por favor…- dijo Eddie en forma de plegaria con la mirada dirigida al cielo. Como lamentándose después de ver pasar a ese chico.

-esperaba que no estuviera aquí….en fin, Ed, si puedes, dile lo que quieras, creo que desde aquí no se oye…- dijo mirando al mismo lugar que Eddie con cierta resignación. Eddie dejó caer el cabeza derrotado y con un tono apagado suspiró.

-en fin…ahhh, pero un día verán…saldré de aquí - dijo él para sí mismo-…buena suerte, nuevo…- dijo refiriéndose al J-…vas a necesitarla- dijo dando una palmada en el hombro lleno de púas del peliverde.

-suerte?...- preguntó el chico con sarcasmo-…dos minutos aquí, y acabo de darme cuenta de que esto no es cosa de suerte- dijo él con malicia en su mirada. Edward solo partió con un rumbo desconocido, Jack pudo ver a los pocos metros que un enorme chico casi de la misma altura que el anterior de tez morena, con una capucha negra, fuerte, intimidante y rudo, se acercaba con gritos al castaño, el peliverde ya no prestó atención y se alejó en camino al salón donde tendría su primera clase, "Matemáticas, con el profesor Zasz" ; mientras tanto el pobre castaño de lentes, estaba frente a un enorme sujeto que había empezado a gritarle cosas a amenazadoramente.

-CREÍSTE QUE TE ME HIBAS A ESCONDER, CUATRO OJOS?¡- le gritó arrojando sus cosas al suelo , el chico no respondió nada y con un gesto de sumisión intentó alejarse, pero el sujeto lo empujó fuertemente contra el casillero, abollándolo un poco, Eddie se veía pequeño comparado con el chico, que lo tomó por su cabello alzándolo sobre sus rodillas, y gritándole algo en sus oídos.

-TU Y YO TENEMOS ASUNTOS PENDIENTES…- entonces tomó más fuerte su cabello y azotó su cabeza contra el suelo, dejándolo ahí unos minutos, Jervis lo miró asustado, bajando la mirada con tristeza, ese sujeto era parte de las razones por las que había llegado a esconderse en los arbustos, entonces con pasos presurosos se alejó escondiéndose entre las personas, comenzando a morderse las uñas nerviosamente, caminó unos metros hasta que llegó a una esquina abandonada del pasillo, tomó su mochila y la abrió ligeramente, encontrando a su conejo dormido, la dejó a su lado y sacó cuidadosamente su teléfono, se encontró con 3 mensajes de su madre y los abrió rápidamente.

**Bandeja de entrada:**

**Mensajes no leídos:**

Jonny

Eddie

Victor

**Mamá (3):**

-Cariño, hoy llegaré tarde, puedes salir con tus amigos si quieres, dejaré algo para que comas, cuídate.

-Jervis, crees que puedas faltar a terapia el miércoles?, el dinero no está rindiendo, creo que tendremos que suspenderla esta semana, te amo nene, cuídate.

\- Jervis, dime si necesitas más medicinas, el Doctor me dijo que teníamos que aumentar la dosis, necesito que me digas de cuanto es la que tomas ahora, procura ser precavido , amor, hablaremos en casa.

**Borrar mensajes**.

Cerró los mensajes, le escribió una respuesta rápida a su madre "si, te llamo luego" y guardó su teléfono, entonces decidió sentarse en ese rincón con las piernas cruzadas, y la cabeza baja, se quitó su sombrero y lo puso entre sus piernas, colocó sus audífonos en sus orejas y simplemente esperó a que la campana sonara. Encerrándose en su propio mundo, como siempre. Por qué el exceso de presencias en su espacio le abrumaba hasta el punto de provocarle tics violentos, la escuela era un infierno para un chico como él, que apenas podía mantenerse en el mundo real sin sufrir un colapso, lo mejor de ser invisible era poder manejar eso durante los últimos 16 años de su vida.

Pero al otro daño del pasillo, un pequeño alguien, no tenía la suerte de poder ser invisible con tanta facilidad que hasta dolía.

-YA CANTA, NYGMA…QUIEN HABRIÓ LA BOCA?¡…- gritó el sujeto en el oído de Eddie, alzándolo por el cuello de la camisa, el chico había sufrido de esa clase de abusos durante toda su vida, al igual que casi todos sus amigos, que solo eran 2, ni siquiera en su familia existía un poco de consideración para él, pero no le quedaba opción, tenía que ser un saco de boxeo humano, ese era su destino al menos hasta la graduación y con pesar lo había aceptado, al igual que todos sus amigos.

\- t-te juro que no lo sé, n-no estuve en Gótica durante las vacaciones…- dijo él con temor, y sus lentes torcidos, se empezaba a sentir mareado, el aire no lo dejaba estar bien nuca y menos cuando te obstruían las manos de un matón, su asma empezaba a jugarle bromas pesadas, en las que sus ojos empezaban a gotear de la desesperación.

-NO ME MIENTAS…- dijo golpeándolo otra vez contra la pared y dirigiendo el puño hacia su rostro, entonces milagrosamente la campana sonó. El sujeto que molestaba a Eddie lo soltó y le dijo con un tono que llenó al castaño de terror "hablaremos a la salida", entonces él simplemente recogió nerviosamente sus cosas, con movimientos temblorosos buscó entre sus cosas un inhalador y rápidamente se lo colocó en la boca, recuperando la respiración, cerró los ojos y limpió las lágrimas bajo sus lentes que le provocaba el que se le cerrara la garganta de esa forma, respiró aliviado y recogió sus cosas resignado, tomó camino a su primera clase "Física, con el profesor Brown" Jervis intentó no comprometerse con su mirada, como todos ahí, que actuaban como si nada pasara, y el rubio solo comenzó a caminar con el mismo perfil derrotado, fue rápidamente a su casillero, colocó a su conejo dentro y con paso veloz se dirigió a la primera puerta que encontró…un viejo closet de mantenimiento, casi vacío, para él era tan fácil ser invisible que nadie notaría que no estuviera en clases, entonces tomó la lámpara de su teléfono la encendió y sacando un viejo y enorme libro con la escritura en la portada "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" en letras Góticas de su mochila se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y empezó a leer atentamente, fascinado con cada palabra que Lewis Carroll dejó salir de sus dedos en ese libro, sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos frente a su lectura y su país de las maravillas se abrió, ya nada afuera era real.

Mientras tanto Eddie decidió revisar su teléfono antes de entrar a clases y tenía un par de mensajes de su madre.

**Bandeja de entrada:**

**Mensajes no leídos:**

**Victor (1)**

**Mamá (2)**

Papá

Jervis

Jonathan

**Olwald (1)**

**Victor:**

**-**Eddie, no vo clase hoy , inventa una buena excusa, necesito pasar con mamá, tengo que llevarle unas cosas…. te deberé una grande. Suerte.

**Borrar mensaje.**

**Mamá**

-Hijo, tu padre pasará por ti hoy, intenten no pelear en lo que vuelvo a casa, te quiero.

-Eddie, necesito que saques tus "inventos" del garaje cuando regreses, tu padre va a quedarse a cenar, sé gentil con él. Hablamos en casa.

**Borrar mensajes.**

**Conversación:**

**Oswald**:

Hey, comandante Enygma, mamá dice que si quieres ir a cenar a casa. Podemos ir al cine después de clases.

**Yo:**

Lo lamento, teniente Oz, pero papá va a ir a casa y no puedo escaparme, esto apesta : s

**Oswald:**

Eso es malo, en fin, suerte amigo…que la fuerza nos acompañe. ;)

**Yo:**

Como diga, teniente Oz

**Borrar conversación.**

El castaño vió con desagrado los mensajes de su madre y cerró su teléfono resignado, sentándose en el pupitre de en frente donde podía ver mejor, pese a su pobre vista. Tomó su cuaderno y con dedos rápidos anotó todo lo que el profesor tuviera que decir, su cerebro trabajaba tan rápidamente que para él ninguna clase era realmente un reto o difícil, aunque las bolas de papael que le llegaban a la cabeza desde el fondo del salón o las molestas notas en su casillero eran otra historia, fuera de eso, él amaba estudiar, se preguntaba donde se había metido Jervis, pero el profesor Brown atrajo su atención con voz fuerte, aturdiéndolo un poco.

-señor, Nashton…- dijo llamándolo con voz severa- necesito que responda qué formula corresponde al querer despejar la aceleración de un objeto en movimiento?

-fuerza sobre masa…- respondió Eddie casi en automático.

-y al querer despejar la fuerza?

-masa por aceleración..- respondió el castaño de la misma forma.

-qué unidad se utiliza para medir la fuerza?

-La unidad de Newton (N)…- las respuestas del castaño salían disparadas como balas de su boca.

-cómo despejamos la masa?...

-velocidad final, menos velocidad inicial, sobre tiempo final menos tiempo inicial…- dijo él seguro de sí mismo.

-bien hecho señor Nashton…- dijo el profesor elogiando al chico-… muchachos, deberían aprender del joven Nashton…- estas palabras hicieron que Eddie se encogiera ante las miradas cargadas de odio de los demás-…tiene 10, como siempre…- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo, Eddie solo se encogió de hombros, viendo la mirada amenazante de un Antonio Dorrance desde el fondo del salón amenazándolo con sus puños.

-Señorita Isley…- llamó ahora el profesor a una chica que estaba sentada en medio del salón maquillándose despreocupadamente, la chica era pelirroja muy hermosa, usaba un vestido verde, con unos tacones rojos y un brazalete de flores, al chica hiso caso omiso a la voz que la llamaba-…Isley¡- dijo más fuerte el hombre.

-oh, si…me repetiría la pregunta, señor Brown?...- dijo ella intentando centrarse más en la clase, aunque aun no le habían preguntado nada.

-defina la fuerza de gravedad y a cuantos Newtons equivale…- así transcurrió la tediosa clase hasta que el timbre sonó, mientras tanto, en un lugar un poco lejos de ahí, se encontraba un oculto Jervis leyendo para él mismo, maravillado con cada palabra que veían sus ojos, mientras un pequeño conejo blanco con tendencias carnívoras descansaba en su hombro, tranquilamente, entonces el pequeño animal intentó acercar su hocico al lóbulo de Jervis, como si quisiera probar el sabor de la sangre de su amo , pero él se le adelantó.

-Rookie…- dijo ofreciéndole un pedazo más de tocino crudo que empezó a comer tranquilamente, como un lindo conejito que no era-…ahhhh, amiguito, necesito reparar tu cerebro pronto…- dijo el chico en forma de susurro, rascando la cabeza de su conejo, todo era tranquilidad; entonces la paz de su ambiente fue interrumpida por el estruendoso ruido de la campana que marcaba el fin de la primera clase, que lo hizo aturdirse mucho- AAH…- gritó exaltado, haciendo que las escobas y trapeadores ,que estaban detrás de él le cayeran en la cabeza, haciendo aún más ruido, entonces escuchó unos pasos acercarse al armario, pensó que esaba en una situación comprometida, así que guardó rápidamente a Rookie en su mochila, pero la puerta se abrió de repente.

-Jervis?...- dijo una chica mas o menos alta, de piel muy blanca, que usaba mucho maquillaje, sus ojos eran verdes brillantes rodeados de una densa sombra morada, su cabello era azabache profundo, corto y brillante, usaba unas botas de cuero altas, medias de red rotas, una chaqueta de cuero de corte femenino, con una blusa de diseño de leopardo, algo escotada, y un collar con un cascabel en su cuello, era una chica hermosa, pero algo ruda y difícil, para quienes la conocían.

-ahh…- dijo Jervis resignado y un poco avergonzado-…hola Selina, este…qué te trae por aquí?- dijo él nervioso incorporándose con movimientos torpes.

-el sonido de un rarito en su madriguera con olor a cloro y naftalina…- dijo ella con un tono frio y agrio.

-lo sé…- dijo él bajando la cabeza-…ahhh, pero qué remedio le queda a un perdedor como yo- dijo él un poco pesimista.

-tal vez un escondite que huela mejor, para empezar…- dijo ella disgustada por ese olor tan fuerte que desprendía su amigo.

-en fin, a que clase vaz?...- dijo caminando al lado de la chica de semblante fuerte.

-ciencias….y tu?- dijo ella con su típico tono agrio.

-matemáticas…

-Zsasz no ha matado a nadie?...- preguntó ella con un poco de sarcasmo. Haciendo reír ligeramente al oji azul. Así transcurrió el primer día de clases de Gotham High, en el subnivel Arkham, más específicamente.

Parecen muy normales las horas, hasta que llega el receso.

**REVIEW?**

**Quiero aclarar que los primeros capítulos servirán para conocer a todos los personajes y sus vidas, tengan un poco de pasiencia.**

**Quiero aclarar que aquí todos son protagonistas, no son solo J y Bruce, a veces serán Eddie y Jervis o Antonio o Waylon o Selina, aún faltan muchos personajes que van a ir adquiriendo portagonismo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holitas mis queridos engendros del mal, hoy os traigo un capítulo más de esta historia emergente, que Warner rechazó y yo he traído con mis deditos voladores, en fin…recuerden que estoy abierta a sugerencias, díganme a quien aman, a quien odian, con quien se identifican, lo que les gustaría que pasara, todos aquí son protagonistas, así que todo puede pasar, COMENTEN QUE ES GRATIS, SIGAN, APOYEN, AYUDEN, HAGANSE PRESENTES, BUSQUEN, COMPARTAN, DIFUNDAN, VUELVAN A COMENTAR…que tu sabes que te gusta ;)**

_**Gotham High .Clase de historia. 8:14 a.m**_

-Blake no creo que sea tan malo como dices…- dijo Bruce incrédulo ante las palabras pesimistas de su amigo.

-te reto a que digas lo mismo después de la novatada…- dijo el castaño sentándose junto a su amigo.

-no me digas que aquí si hacen novatada…- dijo Bruce un poco nervioso.

-…nunca has estado en una preparatoria?...- dijo John incrédulo.

-me he educado en casa casi toda mi vida, he vivido detrás de un escritorio casi toda mi juventud, tengo suerte de que me permitieran ser adolescente por lo menos durante 3 años…- dijo Bruce con su típico tono serio.

-oye, uno necesita un poco de soltura de vez en cuando, pero, una recomendación para tus primeros días…- dijo Blake con un poco de secretismo.

-cual es?...

-no hagas muchas preguntas, si no entiendes muchas cosas…lo mejor es callar y esperar a que se dé el momento, tu existencia tiene mucho peso en Gótica, pero sucede que a muchos aquí no les agrada eso- dijo Blake analizando cada una de sus palabras.

-lo sé, Bárbara me dijo algo parecido… descuida, soy bueno siendo callado- dijo Bruce demostrando eso con su actitud acartonada y seria.

-pero lo más importante….solo sé más Bruce que Wayne, si?...- dijo John con cordialidad para su amigo.

-si…creo que me hace falta después de los últimos 14 años- dijo Bruce sin demostrar mayor emoción, pero John sabía perfectamente a qué se refería y con su mirada desanimada se lo demostró, pero no hubo tiempo para nada más porque entonces un hombre alto, de mirada lacerante, piel blanca y cabello negro que portaba una barba de candado corta y unas patillas un poco largas, signo de ser un hombre mayor e intelectual, caminaba erguido con ciertos aires que inspiraban una personalidad dominante, usaba un traje oscuro, con una corbata verde opaco y bajo su brazo portaba un libro grueso y viejo como sacado del mismísimo pasaje histórico de hace mil años que contenían sus palabras en algún lugar, ahora entendía por que John le tenía un poco de miedo, ese era e profesor Ghul.

-buenos días, alumnos…- dijo con voz severa y clara, muy limpia en tonalidad.

-buenos días, señor Ghul- se escucharon varias voces al unísono, el tamaño del salón era un poco desconcertante, podía ver que albergaban a casi 40 chicos, y por lo mismo parecía abarcar lo mismo que dos salones normales, y eso que él pensaba que era pura exageración lo que había oído sobre esa escuela. El profesor anotó su nombre en el pizarrón con letras Góticas, se sentó en su escritorio y dijo.

-bueno, puedo ver que tenemos caras nuevas aquí…perfecto- dijo jugando con sus dedos frente al escritorio- pasaremos lista rápido e iniciaremos con la clase- dijo sin mostrar mayor emoción.

-Lucius Fox…- dijo fuertemente, entonces un chico que se encontraba sentado atrás de Bruce respondió.

-John Blake…- respondió Blake.

-Victoria Bale…- una linda chica rubia al otro lado del salón levantó la mano, era delgada, usaba una diadema negra, una falda de mezclilla y un reloj blanco, era muy hermosa, tanto que Bruce no pudo evitar perderse en su rostro por un momento, sin poder evitar poner un tipo de "cara de tarado", que suelen poner los chicos ante la belleza de una chica, para su buena suerte Blake le chasqueó los dedos regresándolo a la realidad.

-Roman Sionis…- entonces, un chico de apariencia fuerte, de tez morena respondió con fastidio.

-Bruce Wayne…- entonces las cosas fueron diferentes, un montón de susurros se escucharon antes de que Bruce pudiera pensar en levantar la mano, sabía que no importaba que tan discreto quisiera ser, sería casi imposible al solo escuchar el apellido Wayne…esto sería difícil.

-silencio, silencio…- dijo el profesor silenciando a la clase entera. La lista transcurrió sin mayores situaciones, pasaron unos 2 minutos, mientras Bruce se sentía como en la mátrix siendo vigilado por cientos de cámaras, muchos ojos lo estaban viendo directamente, se sentía muy incómodo, pero los ojos más gentiles de todas esas miradas resentidas o furiosas, fue la de esa linda chica rubia al otro lado del salón, eso lo hizo sentirse mejor.

-bueno…ahora que ya conocemos nuestros nombres…quiero dejar en claro una cosa, muchachos, tal vez pasemos los siguientes 3 años de la vida de ustedes enclaustrados en un salón de clase con olor a plumones de aceite y libros empolvados…por eso quiero que les quede bien clara una cosa-dijo paseándose de un lado al otro del salón con pasos amenazantes y un tono severo en su voz-…aunque sea su maestro, y quien sabe, podría llegar a ser el favorito…no soy su amigo, no soy un compañero, no soy de quien pueden esperar una complicidad, no soy quien admita una excusa, y no me interesa que tan inteligentes sean, no me interesa que tan invisibles se vean obligados a ser, no me interesan sus apellidos o su familia…yo no soy un maestro tolerante, ninguna falta deberá ser tolerada en esa clase y no piensen que esas cosas de "servicios sociales" o "derechos de los menores", me importan…yo hago las cosas según mi sentido de la moral y hago las cosas por un bien mayor para ustedes, no importan los medios…- dijo el hombre despertando un poco de temor entre algunos chicos nuevos, pero en Bruce solo despertó un sentido de molestia y curiosidad, ese hombre era tan duro y siniestro en alguna forma.

-ya viste de lo que te hablaba?...- preguntó John en un susurro.

-y valla que si…- dijo Bruce sin siquiera voltear a verlo por estar muy concentrado en el primer trabajo que el profesor Ghul les había dejado.

_Escribe la forma en la que crees que es relevante el estudio de la historia._

Bruce pensó por un rato, hasta que encontró una idea sencilla y clara, era la prevención, de salvar al hombre de la historia que lo condenó hacia tanto, porque a fin de cuentas de qué otra forma puede servir en la opinión de Bruce.

-jóvenes, ¿saben que es la historia?...sé que ustedes creen en sus adoctrinadas y pequeñas mentes que la historia no es nada más que fechas y nombres sin sentido, un par de guerras, un presidente, dos emperadores, un rey y dos que tres masacres por aquí y por allá…pero la historia más que un montón de letras lanzadas a un libro por un sujeto cualquiera, es una herramienta, un escudo, una espada, una bomba…es conocimiento, la historia es el conocimiento del ser humano a través de sus errores y sus aciertos, desde hombres como Da Vinci, que eran unos dementes entonces, pero hoy en día son leyendas, por haberse pintado en forma de mujer una vez, y trajo consigo el renacimiento del pensamiento humano…desde hombres como Adolf Hitler, que cómo tontos niños solo por capricho y vanidad se apoderaron países enteros, mataron millones de personas y aún ahora tienen otros miles de seguidores, ¿por qué?, porque tienen un punto qué probar, muchachos, a fin de cuentas la historia se resume en pocos puntos; los más grandes héroes y villanos de la historia, solo eran hombres tratando de probar un punto, la mayoría de las guerras era el miedo de estos hombres a pelear con sus manos, y algunas fueron simples peleas de cantina, que se expandieron miles de existencias armadas, muchas cosas solo son mentiras que quieren dejar al mundo como una esfera dividida en 2 mitades, la buena y la mala, pero eso no es así, esto se trata de inspiración…de aprender de la historia a ser quienes queremos, por ejemplo: Los antiguos romanos, al estar frente a una situación problemática, crimen, vandalismo, muerte, anarquía, y su mismo ejercito empezaba a doblegarse ante esto…un hombre, anónimo, un solo hombre que nadie conocía, peleaba las batallas que ellos no tenían fuerzas para pelear, sin esperar nada a cambio…claro que, hoy en día eso sería una locura, pero lo que quiero decirles es que…el mundo siempre ha sido cruel, anárquico y corrupto, por eso ustedes están aquí, para aprender a cambiarlo…aunque a veces pareciera imposible, la realidad es que, solo es cuestión de voluntad…espero que un día entiendan eso- dijo el hombre con su tono severo, las palabras de ese hombre…dejaron huella en más de una mente, pero más en la de Bruce, ese hombre pensaba como él…pero a la misma vez era completamente lo contrario.

La campana sonó, y aliviados, los chicos salieron de sus salones en montones.

-awww…- bostezó John-…JESÚS, que clase tan aburrida…- dijo el chico tallándose los ojos y estirando los brazos.

-…no lo creo, John…- dijo Bruce aún pensando en las palabras de ese hombre.

-Bruce, siempre serás un caso imposible para los tipos comunes como yo…- dijo John bromeando un poco con el azabache.

-es que, John, no lo entiendes esto es…- dijo antes de ser interrumpido por él mismo-..oh, mira es Thomas…- dijo señalando a un chico refiriéndose a un chico que pasó cerca de ellos, y solo dirigió una mirada resentida al azabache- qué le pasa?- dijo extrañado por la reacción del chico.

-no lo sé…no eran amigos desde la infancia?- dijo John igual de confundido.

-eso creí…- dijo Bruce

-tal vez sea el estrés del primer día…- dijo John restándole importancia al asunto. Bruce solo asintió desanimado, ese chico había sido su amigo desde que eran niños, esperaba una bienvenida cálida y un poco atosigante como la que le dio John, lástima que las cosas no fueron así.

_**Subnivel Arkham , Gotham High. Clase de matemáticas. 8:50 a.m**_

Jack al entrar a su primera clase supo que las cosas eran más locas de lo que él había alcanzado a ver, eran como 30 pupitres, y gracias a Dios que no fueran más, porque era un salón muy pequeño y frio, los carteles llenos de fórmulas de algebra estaban despintados y un poco caídos, las paredes de concreto eran iguales al suelo, todo era gris, apagado y viejo, el aire era incómodo de respirar, de dónde quiera que llegara no llegaba fresco y puro, eso no te permitía concentrarte, el peli verde se sentó en el primer pupitre que vio, eran incómodos y estaban todos garabateados, entonces, se preguntó que habrá sido de ese par de chicos tan raros que acababa de conocer, mantuvo sus ojos en la puerta disimuladamente para observar quién entraba, pudo ver que entraba una chica de piel con una extraña tonalidad lejana a una especie de bronceado, era pálida, pero tenia un especie de tez verdosa , su cabello era rojo y largo, usaba un maquillaje un poco pesado, tenía los ojos verdes y grandes, usaba un vestido verde corto dejando ver sus piernas de gimnasta, varias miradas masculinas se postraron en ella, era muy hermosa, pero tenía un gesto del demonio que daba un poco de temor. Se sentó en frente de Jack, y a él llegó un olor como a fruta, que no parecía de ningún perfume, esa chica era única en su clase, según pensaban muchos, Jack pensaba en que era como la hija de un humano y de una planta. Vio entrar al chico de los arbustos, con su sombrero desacomodado y la mirada baja, le hizo una señita con la mano invitándolo a sentarse junto a él:

-valla, pero qué pequeña es la escuela…- dijo saludando con una sonrisa a Jervis.

-verdad que si?...- dijo Jervis sentándose rápidamente.

-oye, y que pasó con tu monstruito?...- preguntó el oji verde.

-está en mi casillero…si lo dejo libre puede comerse el dedo de alguien, créeme, lo sé…- dijo jervis con un poco de severidad ante el posible hecho de un desastre a manos de una bolita de pelos blanca con orejas suaves.

-seeh, oye y cómo es este Zsasz?...- preguntó Jack con un poco de curiosidad.

-es un poco…- Jervis no pudo terminar de hablar porque entonces entró el susodicho Zsasz entró, usaba un traje completamente negro, con un libro de matemáticas bajo el brazo, era completamente calvo y tenia un par de cicatrices cruzando su rostro que eran un poco notorias, era frio y un poco siniestro desde que lo veías, a Jack le dio un poco de nervios, al igual que a todos los demás.

-buenos días alumnos, Víctor Zsasz …seré su maestro de matemáticas este año…- esas pocas palabras dichas por ese hombre fueron suficientes para provocar un buen toque de miedo en los estudiantes, era como ser el alumno de un asesino letal y psicópata, que podría apagar la defectuosa luz en cualquier momento y al encenderla, la mitad del salón estaría destripada en el suelo. Era una idea un poco escalofriante para él, pero aún así no dejaba de dibujarle una sonrisa en el rostro. Cada palabra salida de la boca del profesor casi sonaba como una amenaza de muerte general, los números e el pizarrón eran muchos e intrincados, ahora veía porqué la materia más siniestra , compleja, escalofriante y estresante era impartida por ese sujeto ¿ acaso todos sus profesores serían unos dementes, serían aterradores, tétricos y extraños como este?...tenía que ver eso.

Al transcurrir la clase se dio cuenta de que en ese lugar habían mas genios de los que había visto, y al parecer él era uno de ellos ahora, las matemáticas siempre se le habían facilitado mucho, al igual que a varios chicos podía ver los ojos de Jervis abrirse como platos al resolver problemas de 3 renglones en números en la mente, Jack se sentía inspirado con tantos números rodando por su cabeza, al parecer la escuela era pan comido, en ciertas ocasiones.

-awww…- bostezó Jervis-…que bueno que ya casi es el receso, este aire me está mareando…- dijo el oji azul tosiendo un poco.

-de donde sale este aire? Es pesado y huele raro…- dijo Jack tapándose la boca y la nariz con una mano.

-viene de arriba, esas ventilas del techo, ayudan a que el aire de arriba llegue aquí…después de ser respirado por los chicos de allá, claro está…- dijo Jervis pesimista.

-esto es ridículo, ni el aire es bueno por aquí…- dijo Jack sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo a escondidas.

-y vas a empeorarlo…- dijo Jervis quitándoselo-..si quieres fumar, fuma donde no haya existencia limitada de oxigeno respirable…-dijo Jervis caminando junto al peliverde.

-hola Jervis…- dijo el castaño de lentes y chaleco verde llegando con la camisa desfajada, un moretón en la cara, los calzoncillos casi hasta la parte media de la espalda y los lentes al revés.

-hola, Eddie…- dijo Jervis notando el mal aspecto de su amigo.

-que te pasó?...parece que un tornado te hubiese usado de trapeador- dijo Jack sin poder evitar soltar una risita.

-dos palabras….Waylon y Antonio- dijo Eddie intentando repararse a sí mismo- ah, por cierto Jervis…Waylon me dio un mensaje para ti que era…- intenta recordar el mensaje-…si vez a tu amigo del sombrero, dile que cuando lo encuentre le haré un sombrero más cool con una licuadora encendida…-dijo alterando un poco su voz.

-tssss auch….- dijo Jack imaginándose como se debe sentir un sombrero de licuadora.

-Lewis Carrol, sálvame…- lanzó una plegaria al cielo.

-no prefieres a Napoleón, en todo caso?...- dijo Eddie con mucho sarcasmo.

-espérense poquito….para empezar, quien es ese Waylon?- preguntó el oji verde.

\- es uno de los brabucones más bravos y crueles de la escuela….pesadilla eterna de Jervis y mia, y…oh que demonios, es el monstruo de Arkham- dijo el castaño con simplesa

-como sea…- dijo restándole importancia – miren esto…- dijo observando unas viejas fotos de generaciones pasadas que pasaron por eso escuela…las cosas eran completamente diferentes.

-ah, si, las generaciones pasadas…solo ver esas fotos me deprime- dijo Jervis con melancolía puesta sobre esas fotos.

-a ti y a todos, digo, mira esto… el funeral del payaso Bozo, fue la fiesta del siglo comparada con un paseo por estos pasillos - dijo Jack fastidiado con esa atmósfera gris en el aire.

-lo sé…pero no siempre fue así, hubo un tiempo en el que era más divertido venir a la escuela…- dijo Jervis

-cuando…en el holocausto?- dijo Jack con sarcasmo.

-no…cuando había convivencia con los de arriba, entonces podíamos subir y bajar como quisiéramos, compartíamos los gimnasios, las cafeterías, las canchas, los laboratorios, los salones y la piscina…

-hay piscina?¡- dijo el peli verde impactado

-oh, valla que hay piscina….- continuó con su relato- pero entonces un par de altercados de clases, creencias, ideas y una que otra chica de por medio, hicieron que nos enclaustraran aquí….entonces la diversión se terminó, porque tenían que protegernos de nosotros mismos….según Bullock, así eran las cosas- dijo Jervis con seriedad-…entonces llegó lo que se conoce como "payaso de la clase", un chico entre cientos que podía levantar los rostros y dibujar sonrisas en este recinto de la inestabilidad adolecente, era irreverente, rebelde, despreocupado, carismático, divertido, todo le importaba un comino, peor lo más importante…no tenía un límite…esa clase de persona no ha pisado este lugar en años, desde los 80´s para ser exactos…

-que pasó?

-yo puedo responder eso con gusto…- dijo Eddie apoderándose de la conversación-…el nombre del sujeto era Melvin White, corría el otoño del 83´ , un payaso de la clase clásico de los 80´s, algo bobo, torpe, irreverente…no era sencillo de soportar, pero era imposible odiarlo, en esa época Arkham había empezado a hundirse con la política filantrópica de esta escuela, pero él era lo único que mantenía este lugar vivo, aún bajo tierra…él venía a la escuela con su hermana, Malory, ella era lo que podía describirse como su inspiración…era muy molestada, por padecer de un desorden que le daba un cuerpo de 16 años, pero una mente de una niña de 5 años, él no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero eso nunca detuvo sus fideos por la nariz y sus chistes escritos en el espejo del baño de maestros….- una cara sombría apareció en él-…a Malory la encontraron con dos enormes cortadas en los brazos en el baño, ni siquiera hubo un funeral, porque entonces, la escuela lo negó rotundamente y García ordenó que los únicos 3 testigos fuesen expulsados, mientras que chantajeó al resto para olvidarlo…pero no pudo esconderlo mas tiempo, aunque cuando al fin se supo, nadie pensó que fuera real, que eso era una típica leyenda escolar hecha para asustar a los nuevos…

-no intentas hacerlo conmigo , o si?...-preguntó Jack sospechando ligeramente.

-si intentara hacerlo, entonces, te hubiera lanzado a Rookie a la cara…- dijo Jervis.

-buen punto…

-en fin…- continuó Eddie-…Melvin perdió la cabeza, y entonces recurrió a una medida drástica…se las arregló para meter a todos los chicos que él sabía que molestaban a Malory en el gimnasio y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban todos… pegó sus pies al suelo con papel matamoscas y cuando al fin los tuvo donde quería, los durmió con cloroformo y mientras dormían les escribió en los brazos con una navaja de sacapuntas "Soy Malory",, "nunca voy a perdonarlos", "voy por ustedes", total… al despertar estaban convencidos de que el fantasma de Malory les había hecho eso, pff, qué idiotas, el punto es que…uno de ellos se suicidó ese mismo año, otro desapareció y los últimos terminaron en un manicomio…de Melvin no se supo nada más después y no fue el último caso…el siguiente payaso de la clase Taylor Baker, se dedicaba a hacer bromas un poco más dirigidas a los que era abusivos o brabucones, especialmente a los hombres, esa clase de bromas que volvían cuestionable la hombría de un jugador de futbol o cosas por el estilo, un día se pasó de la raya y decidió repartir por toda la escuela fotos del capitán del equipo de futbol besándose con un profesor, eran trucadas obviamente, pero entonces esos métodos eran difíciles de ver…suspendieron a ese profesor y al chico se le arruinó la vida, así que decidió vengarse de Taylor…abusando sexualmente de él en los vestidores…una semana después en la puerta de la escuela encontraron una cinta con el video de su suicidio….- la cara de Jack demostraba cada vez más interés como temor y asombro-, el siguiente Payaso de la clase fue Devon Hamill, sus bromas eran mas inofensivas e incluso infantiles, cuando su madre murió, algo en él se quebró…y al día siguiente se las arregló para convencer a varios de los chicos mas populares de arriba…que sus madres habían muerto, no fue hasta que los chicos regresaron a casa que les volvió el alma al cuerpo, excepto a uno, que al enterarse de esa noticia tomó su motocicleta a toda velocidad y terminó esparcido entre la 9° y la 10°, Devon fue el primer sospechoso y antes de que pudieran meterlo a juicio…se lanzó frente a camión de tacos…si lo piensas bien, murió como un payaso de la clase….

-no hay ninguno que no se haya suicidado o haya muerto o haya perdido la cabeza?¡…- preguntó Jack con cierta desesperación.

-no…- respondió él-…Melvin White, Taylor Baker, Devon Hamill, Chris Peck, Harry Martin, Dean Sevill…todos tuvieron el mismo destino, y desde entonces no ha habido un solo payaso más en Arkham…

-cielos…- dijo Jack asombrado por tales historias y todo sobre una misma clase de sujeto-… entonces hay vacante?- preguntó él con una gran sonrisa, los dos chicos lo miraron con ojos de asombro y algo como sospechas de que este chico había perdido la cabeza.

-bromeas cierto?- dijeron ambos al unísono

-pfff obvio…- fingió Jack- sé que no me conviene con todo eso que pasó, aunque las ganas no se me pasan…-admitió

-por eso es necesario que sepas que todo eso…- dijo Eddie antes de ser interrrumpido

-todo eso solo fue negado por García, solapado y remunerado por Arkham, quien sabe a cuantos habrán expulsado solo para ocultar toda esa mierda…- dijo Jervis con cierto odio en su voz.

-y cómo es que ustedes lo saben?...- preguntó Jack interesado

-eso tendrás que descubrirlo en tu estancia aquí…- el enigma era una cualidad muy notoria en ese castaño tan extraño y excesivamente listo.

Las clases transcurrieron bien para ser el primer día, hasta que llegó la hora del receso, todos los estudiantes salieron sin rumbo fijo, solo en busca de aire fresco y luz de sol, que solo se les daba 20 minutos al día, Jack decidió ir a buscar algo de comer y buscar algo para divertirse, colocó sus audífonos en sus orejas y siguió la luz al exterior junto con otros varios chicos, mientras tanto un tímido oji azul se escurría con pasos sigilosos hasta poder llegar al jardín principal, muchas plantas algunas con flores crecían limitadas por las tijeras de los jardineros, una chica pelirroja de tez verdosa y hermosura muy notoria les hablaba y las acariciaba con mucho cariño, como si de un cachorrito o de un bebé se tratase, podías ver en su mirada cómo amaba esas plantas que incluso llegaba a parecer una de ellas.

Un chico de cabello azabache, largo, extremadamente delgado, con ojeras oscuras y protuberantes, que usaba ropas oscuras y holgadas, una chaqueta con muchas púas, anillos de cráneos y una camiseta que simulaba a un esqueleto; con su vista fija en un libro muy grueso, estaba sentado bajo un gran árbol, sin meterse ni relacionarse con nadie, entonces el rubio se acercó a él e intentado asustarlo saltó frente a él con Rookie en las manos que solo movía la nariz como suelen hacer los conejos "normales".

-BOOH…- el azabache solo se le quedó viendo esperando que pase otra cosa o algo.

-se te ofrece algo?...- preguntó el chico en un tono neutral

-no te asusté ni un poquito?...- preguntó Jervis un poco frustrado.

-nop…- respondió el chico sin siquiera voltear a ver al rubio.

-por quéee?...- dijo Jervis en forma de puchero.

-porque pretendías asustarme TU, ese es el primer punto y el segundo punto es que intentabas usar a Rookie…- dijo el azabache seriamente.

-todos en Arkham le temen…- dijo Jervis mirando a su conejo.

-todos menos Jonny Crane, hermano…- respondió refiriéndose as sí mismo y ofreciéndole un lugar para sentarse junto a él.

-..bieeeen…- dijo sentándose con él- qué lees?...- preguntó curioso con el libro de su amigo.

\- Doctor Sueño de Stephen King….- respondió el chico- y tu?...- dijo con toda su atención en su libro.

-Alicia en el país de las maravillas de Lewis Carroll…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-qué sorpresa…- dijo Jonny con mucho sarcasmo.

-muy gracioso- dijo regresándole el sarcasmo-…y hablando de gracioso, ya conociste al chico nuevo?- preguntó el rubio.

-qué chico nuevo?...- pero Jervis perdió la atención en su conversación porque una presencia a la distancia la arrebató de ella.

-el que llegó apenas…NO ES ESE BRUCE WAYNE?¡…- es imposible ser un Wayne anónimo en Gotham High.

**REVIEW?¡**


End file.
